Estaremos unidos a pesar de todo
by mayuri yaoi
Summary: Ammm bueno la verdad no soy buena dejando resumenes asi que solo espero que les guste mi fic ;)


**Bueno espero que les guste mi fanfic ((no soy buena dando discursos ) mejor léanlo de una vez XDDD.**

Confusión parte 1

Eren seguía dormido ya que después de pelear con annie colapso y mikasa lo estaba cuidando.

Mikasa lo veía atento mientras eren simplemente tenía ese sueño cuando su madre fue devorada por un titán y en eso despertó sudando.

Estas bien?-le dijo la de rasgos asiáticos-si…-respondió eren.

Tal vez deberías seguir durmiendo-dijo mikasa- no…ya estoy bien-dijo eren tratando de sentarse.

En eso rivaille entro a la habitación agarrando su taza de café y dándole un pequeño sorbo.

Ya estás bien mocoso?-dijo este-si sargento-entonces volvamos al castillo-dijo rivaille enojado como siempre.

Si señor-respondió eren y mikasa simplemente le miro con rabia.

Todos volvieron a ese castillo y mikasa llevo a eren a su "habitación" si se podría decir así y lo recostó. Después eren se quedó dormido y mikasa subió a su habitación.

Minutos después eren despertó ya no le dolía nada no tenía ningún rasguño ni nada pero tenía hambre así que subió al comedor. Agarro un plátano un poco de pan aproximadamente 7 plátanos y 8 panes y salió del comedor pero cuando paso por la habitación de rivaille hoyo la voz de hanji.

Dilo!-decía esa loca-bahhhh está bien…te amo-dijo rivaille.

Eren se cayó por lo que escucho aciendo un fuerte ruido el cual oyeron hanji y rivaille.

Auch-decia eren sobándose la cabeza-que haces aquí mocoso-dijo rivaille con una mirada más asesina que siempre y hanji simplemente se limitaba a escuchar y a contener la risa.

Aaaaa…te..te..nia un poco de hambre sargento-dijo eren nervioso-no será que estabas escuchando como una vieja chismosa mi conversación con hanji-No..no señor, escuche por accidente pero pero…-decia eren-aa entonces si escuchaste idiota-decia rivaille listo para atacar-jajajaja-hanji no pudo contener la risa y se rio bulliciosamente, jalo a eren y se lo llevo lo mas lejos posible-eren todo lo que has escuchado no se lo digas a nadie-se había puesto tan seria de repente-e…esta bi…en- decia eren tartamudeando.

Eren fue a ver a su amigo armin para ver como estaba pero este se encontraba ablando con jean asi que tuvo que volver a su ''habitación'' ya que estaba muy cansado.

En la noche a esa hora de las 11 fueron a la celda de eren la abrieron y le dijeron que iban a ir a la habitación de jean para pasarla un rato entre amigos a lo que eren acepto.

Todos subieron en silencio y empezaron a hablar mejor dicho a cotorrear como viejas chismosas estaban hablando de quien le gustaba a quien.

A jean le gusta mikasa se te nota en las narices-dijo Connie burlándose y haciendo que eren se enfadara ya que era su media hermana y mejor amiga-nooo a eren le gusta mikasa-dijo reiner- callense idiotas es mi hermana bahhhh nos vamos armin ya es demasiado tarde y mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano-para que?-dijo jean-ya te olvidaste idiota, mañana nos harán una pequeña celebración para nosotros-dijo eren-a es verdad me había olvidado, yo también-dijeron varios a la vez-bueno nos vamos armin?-dijo eren un poco enojado-.

Aaaa ya entiendo a eren le gusta armin y a armin le gusta eren-dijo Connie-que te pasa! Somos amigos desde que eramos niños.-dijo eren furioso-ya ya ya oigan cambiando de tema ustedes creen que al sargento rivaille este interesado en alguien?-dijo Connie-noo no lo creo, con el aspecto que tiene es difícil que alguien se interese en el, lo dudo mucho-todos daban sus respuestas al azar hasta que-si le gusta alguien-dijo eren un poco ruborizado y nervioso y en ese instante todos lo miraron.

Le gusta hanji-san-dijo este-quee! Noo debes estar equivocado como le puede gustar ella-dijo jean-si le gusta los escuche cuand…-alguien había abierto la puerta-cuando que!-dijo el sargento rivaille con la mirada puesta en eren pero no cualquier mirada era una mirada que decia ''preparate para conocer el infierno''-

Todas ustedes viejas chismosas vuelvan a su habitación y tu-miro a eren-vienes conmigo.-eren trago saliva-

Fueron rumbo a la celda de eren, rivaille lo encerro y empezó su discurso creo que era mas grande que el titan colosal.

Pero eren como estaba cansado no le escucho ni una simple palabra que le dijo el sargento rivaille y callo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Idiota mañana hablare contigo-dicho esto rivaille salio de las celdas y fue directo a su habitación ya que mañana Erwin le estaría esperando para armar todo para la fiesta hacia los héroes.

Al dia siguiente todos se despertaron temprano ya que ellos pensaban hacer su entrenamiento normal.

Eren ven conmigo-llamo Rivaille a Eren- aaaa eto lo siento heichou pero tengo que ir con Mikasa- dijo eso nervioso y aparte de que era una mentira pero no quería hablar con Rivaille ya que obviamente le iba a regañar- no me importa tu vienes conmigo y punto- dicho esto lo jalo a la fuerza lo cargo como cualquier cosa y lo llevo a su oficina.

Deja de estar diciéndole a todo el mundo que estoy interesado en esa cuatro ojos- dijo Rivaille- amm con todo respeto heichou … no es mejor aceptar sus sentimientos?- cuando Eren dijo eso se dio cuenta que Rivaille le estaba viendo con una cara peor que antes pero ya era tarde para retractar lo dicho- lo siento lo siento- decía Eren varias veces- no me gusta esa estúpida cuatro ojos – decía Rivaille con una horrible cara-.

Pero entonces porque le dijo a Hanji-san que le gus…-en ese instante recibió un beso de Rivaille dejándolo en frio con sus mejillas rojas-.

Se separaron y Rivaille le dijo que…-

**Bueno hasta el prox cap bye bye**.


End file.
